Worry
by Fluffymausi-chan
Summary: I will never say it out loud, but I worry about him. Is it just me or is something troubling him after that fight with Z? And what has that got to do with Shanks?


_Hi there guys. I recently watched the movie Z and well I have to admit that it was a great tale, especially since it played after the 2-years timeskip. Although it was not so funny, it made my heart ache a little. :') And because I am still a Nami/Luffy-shipper I came up with something like this, although I didn't quite understand myself how I came up with that ending. :) Even though I am fluff-lover, I think that there doesn't have to be much cheesiness or fluff to get a romantic message across, but well I leave the judging to you. Anyway... have fun and I hope you enjoy it. _

_Your FMC_

* * *

**Worry**

The last sun rays touched her skin and warmed her a little even though it was far from cold. The only coldness, she was feeling, was coming from within because of the fear that was slowly vanishing after their victory over that crazy Z.

A soft breeze ruffled her orange hair but she paid it no attention. Her eyes were searching something. Or rather someone. After a few minutes of observing the area she finally found the man in question. There was no mistake. He sat at the same spot where they had talked with Aokiji hours ago. Or had it been minutes instead of hours? She had lost track of time after the first attack of that Z. It had been a hard battle with a great amount of suffering and dying of innocent people. All that hatred and thirst for revenge had made that man blind to everything. She could not imagine what would have happened if Luffy hadn't stopped that guy. Before her thoughts could start running wild, she made her way to the lonely figure sitting on the wall and looking out to the sea.

The wind was getting a little stronger, tearing at his famous straw-hat as if trying to steal it. A firm hand held it in place and she was pretty sure that the recent events had made him acting more protective over his beloved hat. She would have been the same in his place. That might have been the reason for her searching for him.

Worry?

Even though that stupid monkey was always acting on impulse, getting angry rather easily and always doing crazy stuff, she somehow knew that there were also moments where that naïve kid… man needed some time and space to get his thoughts sorted, but something had pushed her out here to search for him.

Worry?

Or perhaps Robins hands? That woman had flashed her an innocent smile and she swore she had seen a few pink petals flying behind her. Just a thought.. She heaved a sigh before finally reaching the silent man, who without doubt had sensed her coming long before she even thought about coming here. Haki sure was unfair. Sitting beside him, she followed his gaze and looked at the calm sea. The sinking sun made it glow orange and red, like it was on fire. A shiver rolled down her spine while thinking that Z had wanted to burn the entire new world. She would have voiced her thoughts, especially since she wasn't the type to stay silent for a long time, but she kept her mouth shut. If he wanted to talk, he would start a conversation. So she kept looking at the sea, embracing her legs and enjoying the last sun beams on her skin.

It was getting late and although she was getting cold with the sun finally gone, she didn't budge from her spot. It was comfortable next to him. She would never say it out loud, but she could almost feel the power he had acquired after those 2 years of hard training. He had greatly changed during those years. Although he was still sometimes acting like a child, he had matured after all he had gone through. The last battle had made him look as if he had been overpowered easily and she could understand his anger. He had been angry about himself for being too weak. She knew that feeling all too well. But should she worry about him? Was her worry needed? Or was it only a bother….?

"Nami?"

At first she didn't realize that he had spoken to her, too lost in thoughts, but after he had called her again, she finally looked up to him. He was not looking at her and she suddenly noticed that night had fallen upon them. Strange. How long had they been sitting here? Her eyes rested on the young man who had taken off his hat and studied it as if it was an album, full of memories. Perhaps it really was. Only to him.

"Hm?"

"You know who gave me this hat, don't you?"

She smiled at his question. Who didn't know by now? But she would not say that, as she believed that there was more behind this simple question.

"It was the Red-haired Shanks, wasn't it?"

It was crazy how he had met such a famous person as the great pirate Shanks. Fate sure was a funny thing. She was sure that without him, Luffy would have never taken the path of a pirate. Would they have met nonetheless? She was not sure.

"Yeah. He was always reckless, even more than I.."

She chuckled at the thought. More than her captain? Almost impossible.

"He gave an arm for me. I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for him."

He gazed fondly at his straw hat, holding it not too tight as if afraid it would turn to dust when held strongly. She looked at the young man who was again lost in thoughts or memories, while thinking about what he had just said. Shanks had saved his life? He had sacrificed an arm for Luffy? It was the first time she had heard about this and it surprised her. Yeah, there were still things that rendered her speechless. Even now, after seeing the craziest things.

She thought about asking him, why he had told her this, but refrained from doing so. Instead she sat closer to get a little warmer. It sure was getting chilly. He looked at her shivering form with a goofy grin.

"Sorry to keep talking. I think I lost track of time."

He scratched the back of his head with one hand while still holding onto his hat with the other. She sighed at this. Still her old captain. No need to worry?

She had wanted to say that she really wanted to go back to the others but just when she was about to voice her thoughts, she caught sight of a spark of hurt in his dark eyes. She raised an eyebrow at that and even though she was really freezing now in her short pants and her tank top, she knew somehow that her presence was needed. So she stayed.

"That man is worth a lot of money. Must be a fearsome fella."

Leave it to her to know about the bounty heads. Well everything related to money was interesting to her. For that cat-burglar. He laughed, but it wasn't his normal boisterous laugh, but more a silent one. Unusual.

"Nah. He is some ideal pirate. No plundering and killing. You know, he told me once that the best part of being a pirate was to search for a lonely island where he can party with his crew. He takes life easily and with a laugh."

Almost like you… She stopped herself from saying it, when she saw that spark of sadness again. How come she was so good at seeing it? It was also getting hard to make out his face with the little light given by the few stars that had won the battle against some clouds. Was it because she was worrying too much? Was she just seeing something to justify her worry? Should she worry?

"There was something that Z-guy said."

Nami nodded silently and waited for him to continue. But when she saw his head turned away, she looked out to the sea again, giving him time to choose his words carefully. It didn't take long.

"He was talking about pirates, that they were ripping families apart and such. I know, not every pirate is like this. Some want to travel the sea to go on adventures, to see new things and to meet all sorts of people. Perhaps they even want to settle down, you know? In a quiet village. After all those adventures, scars and found treasures."

She was getting confused. What was he trying to tell her? But she got no time to ask when he continued talking.

"But there are not only such pirates. There are also types like that scum Blackbeard or Doflamingo or marines that chase us around the world, just because of our dream. Even if we, pirates like us or Shanks, want to settle down after all those adventures, there is always that hatred in our neck, because we got involved with such dangerous people. They can take everything in just a blink of an eye.."

"Luffy, I cannot quiet follow you…"

"That Z-guy was right!"

He had yelled those words and Nami was startled. She was even a little scared because of his sudden outburst and those burning dark eyes. They held a lot of anger and she might even call it despair. Was this what had bothered him all along? Before she knew what she did, she acted on her instinct…

…and gave him a punch on the head.

He was opening his mouth to argue with her, but she beat him to it.

"Now listen you stupid Captain! I don't know what has gotten into you, but you should know best that there is no way that someone is going to threaten you, without the risk of being sent flying. Sure, being pirate contains a lot of risks and dangers. It will not be an easy task to live with such mad men in your neck. But that's life isn't it?"

He rubbed his head and even stuck his lower lip out but was pondering over her words. She gave him a stern glare but it softened when she saw him smiling a little.

"Perhaps you are right."

"Sure I am! Don't doubt me!"

His gaze drifted back towards the sea and she did the same. There was silence again and it felt better, now that she had finally got him to talk to her. But she somehow had the feeling that this was not all he had wanted to say. Hugging her legs closer to her trembling form, she looked at him from the corner of her eyes.

"I still don't understand what all this settling down has to do with Shanks. I mean, he is one of the four emperors of the sea. There is no way he will be giving up his place after that horrible wa…."

She stopped midsentence but she couldn't take her words back, instead she settled for an apologetic smile. He shook his head with a small smile of his own, before looking at his hat again.

"I think he will go back to a small island and there is someone waiting for him."

"Someone?"

He nodded before suddenly putting his beloved hat on her head. She gasped in surprise at his sudden action but before she could utter a single word, he had beaten her to it.

"Yes, someone."

His voice was a deep murmur and she touched the edge of the straw hat carefully. He gave her a bright grin while holding on his feet.

She felt her cheeks getting warmer and was grateful for the darkness around them. But there was no way she wouldn't feel flattered because of the gesture. This hat contained a lot of memories from Shanks and from Luffy and her captain had gone through great dangers to get it back from many people like Z. She tried to get her voice to sound even but failed because of her embarrassment. It was clearly audible how moved she was right now.

"What makes you sound so sure about that?"

He shrugged with a big grin not noticing or ignoring her high pitched voice. She was thankful for it.

"I simply know."

She nodded at that and gave him a smile in return which he couldn't see in the darkness of the night but it didn't matter. Speaking of the darkness, it was getting even colder and she was now shivering beside him. She was not stupid and knew that it would be best to get inside the ship to warm up, but she didn't dare say it. Perhaps he still needed some time?

That question was answered when Luffy was getting up beside her to stretch his aching muscles.

"Enough talking for today."

"It was not that long."

It was an understatement but she didn't want to make him feel guilty. He knew her intentions and appreciated her thought. Giving her a hand to pull her up from the cold stones, she was again grateful for the dark when she felt him still holding onto her cold hand.

"Although there is one thing I don't know for sure."

She leaned back to give him a puzzling glance, but found only a bright smile that contained lots and lots of adventures, dangers and treasures.

"And what might that be? Your way back to the cabin? You are not Zorro."

He laughed at her joke and she felt better hearing his honest laugh. Worry was not needed was it? But perhaps it was, seeing as his eyes had gotten a little more serious again.

"Will there be someone waiting for me?"

His voice had dropped again and she was glad they were now face to face or else she wouldn't have heard him. Instead of answering his question, she traced his jaw line with her cold fingers, but it didn't seem to bother him. Not in the least.

"You mean on a quiet island? After all your treasure hunting and after becoming king of the pirates?"

Her voice was also nothing more than a whisper, underlined with a cheeky smile on her lips. The wind had gotten a little stronger again and out of reflex she grabbed on the precious hat on her head when she felt him to the same. His large hand covered hers and she would have laughed but his serious expression on his always joyful face made her shut up.

"Yes. After all that. Will there be someone waiting for me?"

She thought about it. It seemed really important to him and so she took her time pondering over his question. What would be after they found the One Piece? They had reached the New World, fought Z and other dangerous people, but it would all end someday. What about that time? She looked at his face, that was close to hers and although they never were this close (unless he was saving her) she didn't feel uncomfortable with him touching her or standing this close to him. His scent was something she had come to like because it made her feel at home…

"No."

To say that he looked crestfallen would be an understatement, but she was not done yet.

"No, I don't think there will be someone waiting for you."

"Oi Nami .."

"There will not be someone waiting at a backwater port for your return. Because, you stupid captain, I will always be by your side."

She gave him her trademark smirk and although her words had made it much clearer, that there was more behind that feeling, she knew that her captain would either notice it or simply go with the flow. It didn't matter because she would stay with him. As long as she could.

Before he could say something, she had already made a dash for the ship. He was left behind with a goofy grin on his face, following her with his eyes. He would not be alone. There was someone who would stay with him and he didn't have to worry for that someone to stay alone on an island.

"Oi Captain-san. I think I have something that belongs to you."

Taken aback by her sudden call, he looked at the Sunny where he saw her playing with his hat. That cat-burglar. Before making his way to her, he looked a last time at the horizon. Shanks would surely find his happiness too, and he knew just the place that would fit that booze-loving redhead. Perhaps a bar on a peaceful island? He knew very well that his homeland would be protected by his friend, as it held a very precious someone. Because even pirates had something they called family that was worth protecting it with all they got. And just a few were lucky enough to always know it by their side.

Nami watched her captain making his way to his ship with a bright smile. There was no need to worry after all.

* * *

_I think you all know whom I meant with the special someone at a bar, waiting for the famous redhead. Let's face it, that is the ideal couple in the whole One Piece universe beside Rouge and Roger. I really hope you liked it. Perhaps I will write another Oneshot when the muse is willing to visit me again. :)_

_Until then, see you again._

_Your FMC_


End file.
